


Kakashi doesn't like taking pictures, Sukea sure does though

by nevergonnagiveyouup



Series: KakaObi Week 2019 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic, KakaObi Week 2019, M/M, Sukea - Freeform, just pretend obito didnt fucking smashed by a boulder, sorta a au i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergonnagiveyouup/pseuds/nevergonnagiveyouup
Summary: Kakashi loves taking pictures, but doesn't want people to know that.





	Kakashi doesn't like taking pictures, Sukea sure does though

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is part of the 2019 kkob week, the prompt I chose was "Sukea", please enjoy! :)

Click. 

Shuffle. Shuffle.

Click.

“Do you really think you’re being discreet?” He could practically see the frown his boyfriend had when they whimpered slightly from somewhere behind them,

“Is it really that obvious?” Obito’s loud laugh caused his boyfriend to look even sadder, he decided to take a little pity on him,  
‘What were you taking pictures of anyways?” Kakashi suddenly became very quiet and Obito could easily see the pink flush rising on his cheek when he finally came into his line of sight. He smirked, “They were of me weren’t they?” Kakashi stuttered, looked away, and mumbled, 

“Maybe…” Obito just laughed, then he had an idea, 

“I know you love photography, but you have a quirk about not wanting people to know,” Obito started.

“I don’t want to be known as a pervert that takes pictures” Obito sometimes questioned his boyfriend's logic but whatever, he loved him anyway. 

“You could create like a persona, you know, so you don't have to hide and you could take pictures in public” Kakashi looked a little surprised but seemed to be considering it. 

“Maybe,” Obito started to suggest things, like a henge, and fake names, then suddenly was in Kakashi’s personal space, their puffy vests rubbing against each other.

He reached for his mask, slipped a finger under the material and paused, a silent request for permission and Kakashi gave a small nod. He accidentally got a smudge of dirt of his face because his was gardening. He pulled down the material and saw Kakashi’s shy smile. He leaned in for a kiss which Kakashi complied. 

“You know, you could just got maskless, nobody knows what you look like,”

‘Except you,” Kakashi pointed out,

‘Except me, it can be a secret” Obito agreed and pulled Kakashi closer for a second kiss.

“I’ll consider it, what’s a name suggestion you got?” Kakashi asked, while he grabbed Obito’s hips and pulled him closer. Obito wrapped his arms around his neck, 

“Hmm, I don’t know, Sukea maybe?”Kakashi hummed, 

“Maybe… do you want any help pulling weeds? I’m sure the ninken would love to help dig them up,” Obito snorted, “Your ninken like digging up everything including my veggies,” Kakashi gave him a soft laugh before he wiped the tiny amount of dirt on his face off and left Obito to his own devices. Obito heard the occasional click as he finished up but decided to ignore for the sake of Kakashi’s pride.

When he came back inside there was a stranger inside the living room. Obito immediately drew a shuriken and threw it at them which they looked surprised at but caught nonetheless,

“Babe, Wait!” He knew that voice. Goddamnit, Obito withdrew his hand from his weapon pouch and told him to give him a warning next time. Kakashi looked quite different, he stuck out but also blended in, with plain brown hair and unique distinctive purple spots on his eyes. His mismatched eyes crinkled in joy,

“I take it my disguise worked?” Obito flipped him off, lovingly,

“Yeah, you gave me a heart attack,” Kakashi apologized and Obito watched him, he was so different but yet the same…

“You need to change your voice, it’s a giveaway” Obito told him still watching Kakashi with high interest. Even though he wasn’t, he looked like a stranger which made Obito slightly nervous, damn jounin training. Kakashi took note of this but still wanted to try out his new form for a little longer. Obito told him he was going to take a shower, 

“Without me?” Kakashi leered, Obito shook and caused a dust cloud to surround him. Kakashi put his arms up and took a step back in defeat, Obito took advantage of Kakashi’s hatred for being dirty almost daily, it just worked so well.

Obito left Kakashi to his own devices, probably a bad idea with the creative mood he was in. He looked at himself in the mirror, noticed the leaves stuck in his hair from pruning the numerous flowers that Obito had demanded on having and that Kakashi had taken numerous pictures off. They also made fantastic last minute gifts.

The dirt covering his old uniform was a given at this point, with two very filthy spots on his knees from when he had been kneeling to pull weeds out. He turned on the shower then stripepd, then he enjoyed the steady stream of water washing away the slightly itching grime covering him. Once he was finished he dried off and went to their bedroom, after finding it Kakashi-free he dressed in casual wear, leaving his vest behind, and only taking one weapon pouch with him.

He went back into the living room in a search for his boyfriend, and found him grunting and clearing his throat, and trying different pitches for his voice. Obito know Kakashi would either work on it until it was absolutely perfect or just abandon it completely.

Obito tried to not let his amusement show at his boyfriend’s attempts, they were rather awkward sounding and would make anybody who did undercover on the regular burst out laughing. Obito remembered his lessons from undercover training and nearly winced at all of the stuff they drilled into his head. Most people were surprised when he told them he did undercover, expecting someone with better control of their emotions, but his natural social abilities came into use, plus the outbursts he had made his character more realistic.

He cleared his throat to get Kakashi's attention, and put on a ridiculously high voice,

“I can help you~” He taunted, Kakashi gave him a dirty look, his inner competitive streak starting to show. Obito know Kakashi hated being one upped and Obito loved to one up people. Obito offered to help him in normal voice,

“I didn’t go on all those undercover missions for nothing you know,” Kakashi chuckled then looked softly at him,

“I’m glad you stopped taking the long ones, I started to miss you,” Obito felt a twang of guilt and he softened in sympathy. He made his way to Kakashi and grabbed his hands,

“I’ll do my best not to leave you again,” He wasn’t assigned the much anymore because he was now teaching others how to. Kakashi now had a genin team so he wasn’t sent out on long missions, but the bastard still managed to come back just as exhausted and injured no matter the difficulty. Obito told him to start with slowly raising the pitch in his voice and showing him vocal exercises he could do to get used to each new level instead of going as high as possible right of the get go.

After a while Kakashi seemed to get the hang of it started to pester Obito for how to create a personality for his character. Obito told him that he probably wanted to be a person that helps others out and doesn't antagonize, so he’d be drastically different Obito unhelpfully supplied. Kakashi was mildly offended but he knew his hobby of pissing others off was fairly well known. Obito mentioned he should probably start slowly popping up, a random person just taking pictures would surely put jonin on edge and Obito didn’t want Kakashi to deal with even more legal trouble.

Obito told him he should probably start showing up in restaurants periodically, then work his way up to bars, then maybe around the park. Obito told him to socialize, but not too much, Obito could envision his teacher nagging, never bring attention to yourself more than necessary.Obito started to scouring for a snack with minimum preparation, he dug some crackers out and listen to Kakashi rambling about his character. Obito teased him about his, “Humansona”

“They do not call them that in your classes, you’re shitting me,” Kakashi complained, Obito shook the box of crackers a him in a threatening manner and told him,

“Holy fuck I wish I were joking,” Kakashi groaned at the honesty in his voice but nonetheless carried on practicing. Obito laughed and they mingled and came up for hobbies and other miscellaneous things for “Sukea” such as his favorite color, purple, for the rest of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave kudos, comments, and feel free to tell me if there's any spelling problems!


End file.
